<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe And Alive by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439732">Safe And Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Of Death [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty four hours Peter realized with heavy heart that Tony was ignoring him. He received a clear health bill from Bruce and went straight to the lab to talk to Tony but the man didn't even open the door and asked FRIDAY to speak for him "Boss is currently busy right now. He doesn't want to be disturbed" </p><p>That night if Peter cried to sleep, on one was there to witness his tears</p><p>Aka epilogue to 'And the time of death is..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Of Death [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe And Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! So I got few requests to write an epilogue to "And the time of death is..." </p><p>I dedicate this to SpideyStark26, erin_lily, SuperHeroTiger and biwants2di. Thank you so much for the request. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes</p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter laid wide awake on his bed, sleep being an alien to him. It had been two days since he and Tony were rescued by Steve and Bucky. They were immediately whisked away to medbay where Bruce was waiting for them. Tony suffered from dehydration and bruises on his wrists. Peter on the other hand had suffered worse. He was severely dehydrated, his blood sugar levels were dangerously low and there were ugly bruises on his face, wrists and legs</p><p>As Peter recovered, Tony replayed to rest of his team on what happened to them... to Peter. How he pathetically watched the boy die four times. How he kept his mouth shut and let Peter suffer. Let the kid face his death again and again.</p><p>That was last time the avengers saw Tony. The man had locked himself in his lab experimenting on whatever came into his mind. He couldn't face Peter. He didn't know if he was ever going to be ready to see the boy's face again. The guilt was eating him alive. The fact that he choosed a criminal over Peter, just felt like back stabbing the kid. No matter how hard the avengers tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault,  deep down he knew, he let Peter die.. again and again</p><p>"FRIDAY where's Mr Stark?" Peter asked quietly wishing this time Al would have some good news for him. It had been two days since the last saw Tony and he missed him so much. He had woken up to see worried faces of Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce and Clint... well everyone but Tony. He kept asking for him but Bruce insisted he took more rest</p><p>After twenty four hours Peter realized with heavy heart that Tony was purposely ignoring him. He received a clear health bill from Bruce and went straight to the lab to talk to Tony but the man didn't even open the door and asked FRIDAY to speak for him "Boss is currently busy right now. He doesn't want to be disturbed"</p><p>That night if Peter cried to sleep, no one was there to witness his tears</p><p>FRIDAY : "Boss is at the same place just like he was forty eight hours back"</p><p>Peter turned to his side, a lone tear slipping from his eyes "Mr Stark is still in the lab?"</p><p>FRIDAY : "Yes Peter. Would you like me to ask him to come and see you?"</p><p>Peter so badly wanted to say yes but held his tongue back. He didn't want to upset Tony. Maybe he was mad at him? "No FRIDAY. Thanks" The young hero let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him for the night</p><p>LATE NIGHT</p><p>
  <em>Can't breathe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suffocation...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't breathe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lungs burning...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't breathe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes watering...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't breathe...</em>
</p><p>Peter gasped as he bolted upright panting heavily. His big brown eyes roamed around the four walls,  fuzzy mind trying to figure out where he was. Realizing he was safe back in the tower, the boy tried to calm his breathing down but the images of his nightmare kept stubbornly popping infront of him. His breath shortened as he got out of the bed only to slid down on the floor with his back pressed tightly to the egde of his bed</p><p>Peter closed his eyes and focused on his breathing willing himself to pass over the horrible feeling of not being able to breathe. His hands were shaking and sweat formed on his brows. Peter considered calling his Da.. no Tony was not his Dad...how can he assume something which was not true, even though the man always looked out for him and cared about his well being, he had no right to put names on their relationship. Not when Tony was ignoring him for last two days</p><p>Peter suddenly felt cold. Like the room was transformed into ten degrees colder. The shaking of his hands increased and heart pounded against his chest. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't breathe. He could feel the man's large, dirty palm over his mouth. He was going to die. Again. His throat felt dry as he sucked one breath after another</p><p>Peter was still in the clutches of panic attack so he didn't register the door to his room getting open or the sound of large footsteps. He pressed his knees to his chest and whimpered. Can't breathe.  </p><p>Tony knelt down next to the frightened looking boy. He was in his lab when FRIDAY alerted him about Peter's panic attack. He dropped the screw driver on the desk and rushed to check on the boy "Peter... hey it's me Tony... can you hear me?" </p><p>Peter's body shook even more and Tony could see how much he was straining to get the air into his lungs "Kid take it easy. Everything is fine" </p><p>Peter distinctly heard a voice but it sounded all muffled. He sobbed crushing himself with his own arms "Can't.. breathe.. I can't.." </p><p>Tony's heart broke at the scene. Peter thought he was still in the dark basement. The guilt only doubled as he spoke softly "Pete.... kid you can breathe. You're.." he swallowed his tears "You're not there" </p><p>"Can't... gonna die" Peter looked up with red rimmed eyes as tears never stopped flowing. He was still gasping for air taking in as much oxygen through his open mouth, afraid it would run out on him</p><p>Tony cursed himself. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he do one thing right "Peter I'm going to touch you okay. It's just me. Tony" he gently unfolded Peter's death grip on his legs and went to wrap his one hand around Peter's shoulder, pulling the child slightly towards him and used his other to cover the boy's cold hands "Sshhh...it's okay. You're okay" </p><p>Peter tensed for few seconds before looking directly at his mentor's eyes. He blinked as if realizing his presence for first time. Tony's warm and big calloused hands gave him much needed protection and assurance that he was safe. Safe and alive. Another five minutes passed before his breathing eventually slowed down as Tony ran his hand soothingly on his back "Mr Stark"</p><p>Tony nodded "Are you alright now?" </p><p>Peter was still trembling but now that Tony was here he could feel himself back to reality. A place where he was safe. He saw the man after two days and relief cursed through his entire body. Tony's presence brought him back from his panic attack. When Peter saw a hint of hesitation in the man's eyes, he started pulling his hands away "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you"</p><p>Tony grasped Peter's hands firmly, not letting him go "You don't need to apologise. You did nothing wrong" </p><p>Peter's eyes filled with tears, staring at the man "I'm sorry" </p><p>Tony frowned. He was the one who was avoiding the kid for last two days but Peter was apologizing to him? The boy was too pure for this world "Why are you saying sorry kiddo?" </p><p>Peter shrugged, small shoulders hunching in response "I don't know...you don't want to see me... I thought... maybe you're mad that.. that I wasn't strong when...when.." </p><p>Tony shook his head as he titled Peter's chin so the boy would look at him "Don't you ever say that again. You Peter Parker are the strongest person I know. You were so brave out there kiddo. Any other person would have given in so easily... hell even I broke against them but you kept me going. You kid.. you kept fighting"  </p><p>Peter blinked in confusion. He sniffed wiping his nose with the hem of his sleeves and asked in small child like voice "Then why are you avoiding me?" </p><p>Tony looked at the young hero with his unshed tears "I'm sorry Peter" he said sincerely "You got hurt because of me. I feel it's my fault that I could do nothing to help you. They kept killing you again and again...I just sat there like a fool when I had the power to stop them" </p><p>"Mr Stark it's not your fault. The reason I could keep going because you were there. You are my moral support... my hero.. my Dad... my safety net. You've no idea how miserable I was feeling last two days. I thought..."</p><p>Tony's eyes were wide as he cut Peter's words "Did you just call me Dad?" </p><p>Peter jerked, his own eyes matching Tony's wide ones. Did he actually say that aloud. His cheeks flushed red and lips curled upwards "Maybe? I'm sorry Mr Stark.. I didn't mean to.. I was just.. Oh God.. I wasn't thinking. I can't believe..." </p><p>Tony pulled Peter to his chest and hugged him tightly, tension being lifted from his shoulders. He understood staying away from the boy was not the solution. He needed to make sure nobody and nothing ever hurts his kid ever again "I love you so much kiddo"  </p><p>Peter melted into warm embrace, a smile forming on his face "I love you too Mr Stark" </p><p>"Dad" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"It's Dad for you" </p><p>Peter's smile broadened and he snuggled closer on the broad chest. After being rescued, this was the first time he felt safe and alive "I love you Dad" </p><p> </p><p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>